


Eternity

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Mortale freddo [2]
Category: Corpse Bride (2005), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ci sono amori eterni, al di fuori della vita.Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Prompt Lista 2: 19. Femslash.Fandom: Crossover The corpse bride e Nightmare before Christmas.Parole: 105Titolo: Eternity





	Eternity

 

  
  


Eternity

 

“La vita non scorre in te, ma non ha mai rinvigorito il mio corpo di pezza.

Con ago e filo posso ricucire ogni tuo strappo, anche quello del tuo cuore. Il regno della morte e quello dell’orrore sono fratelli” disse Sally.

I suoi capelli rossi si erano confusi con quelli blu della sua interlocutrice.

Emily appoggiò la sua mano su quella di lei e i loro occhi si rifletterono gli uni negli altri.

“Nessun uomo mi ha mai amato. Il primo voleva il vile oro, il secondo il calore di un corpo. Potrai tu amarmi?” chiese.

“Sì, per un’eternità che è solo nostra” rispose Sally.

 

[105].


End file.
